Sensor network transceivers and cell phones, such as GSM and W-CDMA cell phones, which depend on differential signal paths, use baluns to convert single ended signals of an antenna to differential signals used as inputs to low noise amplifiers (LNAs), and also to transform the antenna impedance (typically 50Ω) to the LNA input impedance (200Ω), a 1:4 impedance transformation. The balun is a bulky off-chip device which increases the size and expense of devices for which it is required. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to eliminate the off-chip balun while still allowing impedance-matched conversion of single-ended signals to differential signal.